1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to covers for electrical outlets.
2. Background Art
Electrical outlets may be exposed to rain, snow, debris, and other contaminants when mounted in outdoor locations, such as exterior walls. While many different cover designs have sought to shield electrical outlets from weather-related contaminants when electrical connectors are coupled with the outlets, such covers may protrude from exterior walls where they may be damaged, may appear unsightly, or may interfere with movement around an exterior wall having such a cover. Typical examples of while-in-use cover designs include a lid coupled to a fixed base by a hinge.